A Teen Wolf Tail
by DearCrystalSnow
Summary: After the pack saves Luna Syren from hunters targeting her from the Deadpool, she joins their pack, adding a rare supernatural creature to their ranks. Now with the Dread Doctors in town, chimeras and new werewolf, Theo Raeken, can Luna help save Beacon Hills all while discovering her true self?
1. 1 - Wanted Dead but I'm Alive

_**Author's Note**_

_Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know if it's okay._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners. All I own is my characters and any extra plot I've added._

* * *

**Wanted Dead but I'm Alive**

I was panting heavily as I ran for my life. It was dark outside and it was raining heavily. I turned my head to look behind me, but I couldn't see anything through the rain. What I could see though was the red dots following me. Lasers.

I dodged around buildings, through alley ways, but no matter where I went, there were more hunters. I heard a shot ring out as I ducked my head, the wall behind me cracked as a bullet hit it.

I turned another corner but was hit with a fence. I panicked slightly before adrenaline filled me. I sprinted even faster, building up my speed. I jumped on a dumpster next to the fence before jumping over the fence. I landed on my feet, in a crouching position before I took off running again.

Most of the hunters were left behind as they couldn't climb it, so they started shooting randomly in my general direction. I ducked my head and continued running, turning the next corner. I glanced behind me to see I still had two hunters following. I don't know if they managed to jump the fence or if they were already on this side.

I took another turn, but it was a dead end. I backed up against the wall as the hunters turned to follow me. The slowed their running to a walk, aiming their guns. I watched as the red dots trailed up my legs reaching my torso. They went higher until they were aimed at my head. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact.

It never came. I heard a loud roar before I opened my eyes to see a boy and girl fighting the hunters, knocking them out cold against the walls. Even through the rain, I saw the boy had claws and fangs while the girl had a sword. But both of them had glowing eyes.

"Come on, follow us!" The boys shouted at me before they started running.

I didn't need to be told twice as I chased after the two. We ran for ages, but we didn't crash into anymore hunters. We made it to a car before we all hopped in. I was in the back as the boy was driving with the girl passenger.

The girl turned around to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied honestly.

"I'm Kira and this is Scott." Kira pointed between herself and Scott. I recognised these two. They went to my new school but I didn't know them.

"I'm Luna." I stated before leaning back in my seat, resting my head against the window. I was exhausted but at least I'm alive. "Where are we going?"

"We're heading to the animal clinic. It's safe there." Scott answered as he drove.

We eventually pulled up as we hopped out and entered the clinic. I followed behind the two, wary of my surroundings.

A dark-skinned man appeared as he greeted Scott and Kira. "Deaton, this is Luna." Introduced Scott.

"Hello, Luna. I'm Dr Deaton. Come in." Deaton said as he gestured me to enter. I walked forward, not fully trusting so I had my defences ready. I entered the room to see another boy about our age. He looked vaguely familiar. I think he went to the school as well. "Luna, this is Stiles." Deaton explained seeing how tense I was seeing the boy.

He turned around to face me, giving a small nod of his head. The five of us were in Deaton's room as Scott explained how they saved me.

"They're just going after anyone on the Deadpool." Scott finished.

"Deadpool?" I questioned.

All the eyes in the room turned to me. I don't know who was more confused, me or them.

"Yeah, a Deadpool. As in a list of names of people getting hunted down." Stiles stated with a gesture of his hands.

"I know what a Deadpool is but what does that have to do with me?" I clarified.

Scott reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. He unwrapped it handing it to me. It was slightly damp but mostly dry from the protection provided from his clothes. My eyes scanned the paper, seeing a bunch of names with numbers next to them.

My eyes widened and I had a lump in my throat. I read the next person on the list. Luna Syren. "Why is my name on this?" I managed to croak out.

The four exchanged glances. "Well, you see, everyone on that list has a supernatural ability." Scott started awkwardly. He turned to face me before closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing red.

When he blinked, they returned to normal. "Oh." I said, not sure what else to say.

"Oh?" Stiles spoke up. "What do you mean 'oh?' Why are you so calm? His eyes just flashed red."

All eyes turned to me. "You know what he is. You already know about the supernatural. Which means you already know what you are." Deaton said, catching everyone's attention.

I was so busted, I didn't even think of that. They all turned to me expectantly. "It's true I know about the supernatural. But I don't know what you are." I directed my statement at Scott.

"I'm a werewolf. Kira's a kitsune. Deaton's a druid." Scott explained as he pointed to each person respectively.

I glanced at Stiles. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm not anything." He said awkwardly.

"Must be nice being human. Not hunted." I told him politely. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"So, what are you?" Kira asked gently.

I froze. I couldn't tell them. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

The four all looked among each other, confused why I wasn't answering when they know I heard. "Well, you're not a werewolf since I would be able to smell it on you." Scott started. "You're not a kitsune either since I didn't see anything around you with my eyes."

I didn't respond. I stared directly at the ground. Deaton spoke gently to me. "You can tell us what you are. We are here to help."

I didn't doubt him. They were supernatural like me. They saved my life. I was so conflicted, I was always told to never reveal myself. My thoughts were interrupted when Scott spoke looking a bit confused.

"Luna, you smell like the ocean." My face paled. "I mean it's really faint, but it's there."

Stiles scoffed. "Scott, we live no where near the ocean. So, unless she can teleport to the ocean." Stiles saw my pale face. "Wait, you can't teleport, can you?" He stuttered out in bewilderment.

Scott gave his friend a pointed look as I slowly shook my head.

"No way." It was Deaton who was talking. "It's impossible."

"What? You know what she is." Stiles asked.

"From what Scott said, yes. But they're extremely rare. No one's seen one in hundreds of years, especially on land." Deaton elaborated. "People thought they were hunted to extinction."

I was past the point of pale. I felt like I could faint. He knew what I was.

"Okay, so what is she?" Stiles commented.

"Luna, are you perhaps, by any chance, a mermaid?" Deaton asked me.

My blood ran cold. I was still staring at the ground.

I heard Stiles speak up. "A mermaid? Like an actual mermaid?"

I felt all four of their gazes on me. What do I do? There was no way I could worm my way out of this one. Many emotions ran through me. I had no choice. For the first time, I was going to break my promise. I gathered all my strength and looked up, my eyes flashing a light, bright blue. "Yes." Was all I said.


	2. 2 - The Last Stand

**The Last Stand**

Deaton, Scott, Stiles and Kira were all staring at me. I returned my eyes to normal and waited for someone to speak up. That person was Stiles. "You're actually a mermaid?" He asked pointing to me. "Like, full on, grow a tail when touching water, mermaid?"

I gave him a confused look. "What? No. I mean, yes. Well, your half right."

Kira's soft voice broke through. "What do you mean 'half-right'?"

All their eyes were focused solely on me. I let out a sigh, knowing I had a lot of explaining to do. "Yes, I am a mermaid. No, I don't grow a tail when I touch water."

Stiles let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, so you guys don't grow tails. All the stories are wrong then."

I gave him a weird look but Deaton spoke up. "Stiles. Mermaids do have tails."

Stiles was at a loss of words. His head snapped in my direction. "But- But you just said." He stuttered out.

"I said I don't grow a tail when I touch water, not that I can't grow one." I dead panned at the boy.

"So, how do you grow one." Scott asked out of pure curiosity.

I looked him in the eyes. "The same way you grow claws. I will it. Kinda like a switch in my head. I have to manually turn it on. It actually takes a fair bit of willpower."

"So, you're not going to be randomly popping out a tail in the middle of the street or something?" Stiles asked as he scratched his chin.

"No." I said flatly.

Deaton seemed so fascinated. "Mermaids haven't been seen in centuries. They're rare. How are you here?"

"It's true we were hunted to near extinction. But quite a few survived and went into hiding in the ocean. It was hard for hunters to find them." I explained. "Over the years, we eventually came back to land and fitted back into society. No one noticed. I've been told to never to reveal myself. We don't even use our powers much. In fact, I've only grown my tail twice."

"That would explain how everyone thought your kind vanished." Deaton stated thoughtfully.

"Wait, so if it's been centuries, how old are you?" Stiles asked me.

"Probably about your age. 17. I think I go to the same school as you." I gave him a confused look. "The 'mermaid gene' is passed down the family, just like with any other supernatural creature. It's been generations since we moved back to land. I get told stories which is how I know."

"You guys have just been hiding the entire time. Never revealing yourselves." Scott hummed.

I nodded at him. I felt Stile's stare and turned to face him. "What?"

"What powers do you have? You said you guys have to hide them." Stiles inquired.

I thought briefly. "Well, besides from growing a tail we have heightened senses, speed and strength when compared to a human but no where as good as a werewolf's." I said flicking my gaze to Scott before continuing. "We can heal ourselves using water, manipulate water, breather underwater, and talk to sea creatures."

Everyone was left dumbstruck, except for Deaton. I assume he already knew most of it since he managed to work out what I am.

"You can talk to sea creatures?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"Sort of. I can't physically speak with them more like communicate." I tried to explain. "It's complicated."

Stiles looked overwhelmed. "I need to see this." He turned to Deaton with an expectant look.

"What?" The man asked with slight irritation.

"We're in a vet clinic." Stiles gestured around us.

Deaton gave him a look. "Right, just let me go get the goldfish and whale from out the back." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, we haven't got time for this." Scott suddenly interrupted. "There are still more people on the Deadpool that we need to save. Kira and I will go search. Stiles you should probably find Malia."

The three started heading to the exit. "Uh, what do I do?" I asked unsure if I was supposed to leave now.

"Stay here with Deaton. We will be back soon." Scott called before disappearing out the door.

I was left standing alone with Deaton. After a while, Kira brought back werewolves from a lady's pack named 'Satomi'. The final members of the pack she saved was a boy named Brett and his sister, Lori.

While everyone was waiting for Scott to arrive, Satomi spoke up grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to ask this but are you perhaps a mermaid?" She asked me. I saw everyone turn toward me, curious expressions on their face.

My mouth dropped open as I turned to face Deaton. Luckily Deaton understood my shock and spoke for me. "Yes, she is." He told Satomi before turning to me. "Satomi is centuries old. She was around when mermaids were still abundant."

The shock from my face vanished and was replaced with a small smile. "Really? Is that true?" I excitedly asked the older woman.

Satomi chuckled. "Yes, I am old. I even had a few friends who were mermaids. Everyone thought they went extinct but I had hope and it looks like I was right to."

I gave her a smile. "Some of us went into hiding in the sea for years and slowly made our way back onto land. Even now, we are still hiding but I guess I've let the secret out."

"I'm sorry to have blown your cover." Satomi said honestly. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Luna. Luna Syren." I told the woman.

"Ah, a Syren." Satomi stated with recognition.

I looked at her wide-eyed. "Wait. You know my family?"

Satomi looked up in thought. "Yes, I am aware of the Syren family. A clan of mermaids dating back centuries ago. One of the biggest families of mermaids to have ever existed." She turned to look me in the eye. "One of the most famous."

I stared at the older lady before the sound of the clinic door opened. Kira immediately stood up and ran out the room. I could hear Kira talking to someone briefly before they entered the room. It was Scott.

"Satomi, this is who I was telling you about." Kira spoke to the older woman.

Satomi turned away from me to face the boy. "I know who Scott McCall is."

Lori spoke up from next to her brother, asking the question everyone was silently thinking. "Are we safe here?"

Scott surveyed the room, looking at the werewolves of Satomi's pack. He turned around to face Kira. "We're gonna need help. A lot of help."

Scott moved us to some sort of abandoned building to hide for a while. Scott and Kira were talking amongst themselves in the corner. I could faintly hear them discussing what they were going to do to keep Satomi's pack safe.

I let out a sigh as I pulled my knees closer to my chest. I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. I felt someone come sit beside me as I lifted my head to glance at them. Brett had sat down next to me. He was covered in mud and wet from the rain. That was expected since he and his sister got hunted down until Kira saved them. In fact, I probably looked to be in the same condition.

"So, you're a mermaid." Brett stated more than questioned. "Satomi makes it seem like your kind shouldn't even exist so how'd you end up with Scott McCall and his pack?" His eyes looked me straight into mine.

Instead of replying, I simply reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to the boy. He looked confused as he unfolded it, realisation crossing his eyes. I handed him the Deadpool Scott gave me earlier. "They saved me after I was hunted." I quietly told him.

"Join the team." He chuckled slightly. "Luna Syren." He read off the Deadpool before doing a small impressed whistle. "Worth 17 million. I'm impressed. You're the third highest price."

"Geez, that makes me feel so important." I replied sarcastically. "So, how much are you worth?"

"Only 1 million." He pouted. "For my looks, I should at least hit the double digits." He joked with a small smile. "Not to mention my strength."

We both knew this wasn't just fun and games but what else were we supposed to do in this bleak situation. I gave him a smile in return. "Oh, do you work out in the gym? One of those guys who stare at themselves in the mirror the whole time." I asked jokingly.

"Nah, I don't go to the gym." He replied before grinning. "Everyone would become suspicious with how much I can bench press."

I chuckled at that comment. "Then how do you keep your outstanding figure?"

Brett chuckled as well before becoming more serious. "I play lacrosse for the school team."

This caught my attention. "What school do you go to?" I inquired. I don't recognise Brett from my school.

"Devenford Prep." He answered. "How about you?"

"Beacon Hills High School." I said with a tilt of my head. "Although, I'm new. Well, new to Beacon Hills in general."

"Wow." He said with surprise. "Looks like you've had one heck of a greeting then." Brett stated referring to the hunters.

"That's one way to look at it." I said with a smile as I looked at him, Brett returning the gesture.

His smile suddenly disappeared, replaced with such a dangerous and angry look. He let out a small growl while the rest of the pack tensed. They obviously heard something coming. I internally panicked. I wasn't a fighter. I cannot defend myself.

Brett rose to his feet and I followed suit. He gestured for me to stay before he started heading towards Satomi. Satomi had also sensed something and grabbed one of her sharp blades, aiming.

We saw a shadow walking behind the curtain. It was obvious they had a gun lifted and aimed. As the shadow got closer, Satomi threw her weapon, knocking the gun out of the assailant's hands. Brett ran forward to attack the stranger who pulled a handgun out of the back of his jeans, holding it straight to Brett's face.

"Wait!" Scott cried out as he rushed forward, Kira by his side. "Brett, this is his place. It's his."

Brett growled once more before backing off, walking back towards me and his sister, who I was currently standing next to.

The man began to speak while putting away his weapon. "Scott, if you're bringing guests, you could have called." He wandered up to Scott and looked at the pack that was hidden.

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them." Scott tried to explain.

Satomi stepped forwards. "I know this man. He may not remember but we've met before." She had a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"You can trust him." Scott reassured. "I trust him."

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi questioned, still untrusting.

"What others?" The man asked.

Kira stepped forward. "Last night. There was a whole team after them. They used crossbows." She explained while handing an arrow to the man.

The man examined the arrow before Scott questioned him. "They're hunters, aren't they?"

"Not if they're killing for profit." The man spat, disgust in his voice. "Not anymore."

Brett stepped forward. "Can they find us?"

"They might already know you're here. Maybe they're waiting for dark." The man answered.

Kira looked to Scott. "So, we're not safe here?"

"We're not safe anywhere." Satomi called out. "We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us."

The man got in Scott's face. "They're coming, Scott. And they're coming for you too. You're still number one on the Deadpool."

"I know." Scott stated. "I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time."

"Then that's what she'll get." The man replied.

* * *

Phone calls were made as we continued to hide. I had learnt the stranger's name was Chris and that he is a hunter. I wanted to question him to see if he knew about the mermaid huntings but I decided against it. Two more people had shown up. A werewolf named Derek and a woman called Braeden.

I was standing with Lori as she was telling me about how she and Brett got taken into Satomi's pack. Suddenly, Brett yelled out. "What if there is no stopping it?" This caused Scott to turn around and face him. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" He must have been overhearing their conversation and butted in.

Everyone fell silent until Derek spoke up. "Then let's send a message. Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can just hunt and kill us for money will be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our Deadpool."

At the end of his speech, Braeden cocked her shotgun. The pack seemed more enthusiastic after Derek's pep talk. Everyone started preparing for the oncoming battle.

I wasn't as sure. I wandered up to Scott, Kira, Derek and Braeden. "We're really going to fight?"

"Of course." Derek stated firmly. "We aren't going to sit back and be slaughtered."

"No, no. I understand that bit." I clarified while shaking my head. "I don't have a problem with that, it's just that I can't fight."

"Well, you better get used to it girl." Braeden said without even glancing at me as she polished her shotgun. "Like it or not, you're gonna have to use your claws and fangs to defend yourself."

I furrowed my brows. "I don't have fangs or claws to do that." I stated exasperatedly.

She finally looked up at me. "Then what are you doing here?" She turned to Scott. "Why'd you bring a human here?" She whisper-shouted.

I didn't give Scott the chance to answer. "He brought me here because I'm the third most wanted on that stupid Deadpool. Like it or not, I'm being hunted. And I don't have claws or fangs to fight back. That's the problem here." I raised my voice a little at the woman.

Braeden turned to Scott with a cocked eyebrow. He sighed before explaining. "She's a mermaid." I saw her and Derek became shocked when he said that. "We saved her when she was being hunted."

I spoke up as soon as he finished. "My only problem here is that I can't fight because I have nothing to fight with. So, what do I do?"

"Well, you ain't getting a weapon. In the hands of the unexperienced it's worse than being defenceless." Braeden started before looking at Derek with a shrug.

"You're gonna have to stay as far away from the action as possible. Don't be reckless. Avoid the shooting. Hide if you need to. Just survive." Derek told me.

I sighed. They made it seem so easy. "Fine. I got it." I wandered away knowing the conversation was pointless.

I made my way back to Brett, standing by his side. "Don't worry." He said as I glanced at him. "I'll keep an out for you and protect you if something happens."

It was obvious he had heard my conversation. Most likely, everyone did. "Thanks." I mumbled half-heartedly.

Everyone was waiting a while until we heard Braeden yell. "Get back!"

Some tear gas had been thrown into the building. Everyone ran for cover as guns started firing. People in bullet-proof vests came out, guns blazing. They had lasers and I knew these were the guys that had tried to kill me.

I did as I was instructed to and worked my way to the back. Smoke had filled the building that it was difficult to see. I hid around desks and tried to steer clear of any hunters or stray bullets.

I saw more of the pack coming towards the back. It was clear we were being overpowered. I saw them run past me but they were being followed. A man with a gun stood a few meters away from me, aiming at the pack.

Without hesitating, I sprung out from my hiding place and tackled him to the ground. His weapon flew out of his hands as I started pounding my fists against him with as much force as I could gather. However, he managed to kick me off and grabbed his gun, aiming it at me.

I froze. What could I do? There was nothing I could use to defend myself. There was no water nearby or anything. Suddenly, Brett jumped out and tackled the man, using his claws to cause damage. "Run!" He shouted at me and I did just that.

I made my way to join the rest of the pack. It wasn't long before Brett joined us. We were cornered. We had to make our stand. Brett stood alongside me, fangs bared and claws ready. The sounds of phones going off was heard and the gunfire ceased. The men started to leave the building.

After they left, the rest of us regrouped. We did a final sweep to make sure they were all gone. We were safe. It was over.


	3. 3 - More Questions Than Answers

**More Questions Than Answers**

With the Deadpool gone, we could all return to our normal lives. Well, as normal as the supernatural could. I had come home and had a lot of explaining to do to my parents. They aren't my real family. They adopted me, so technically my name is Luna Harmony. Daughter of John and Emma Harmony.

I know who my real parents are. They raised me until I was 13 before they found a foster family for me. They did it for my own protection. They thought hunters were getting suspicious so they made me live somewhere else so I'd be safer. We only recently moved to Beacon Hills.

My foster family don't know my secret. They think I'm just an ordinary girl, so when I came home covered in dried mud, they weren't impressed.

"Luna. What on earth happened? Where have you been?" Emma almost cried when she answered the front door to reveal me standing there.

"It's a long story." Was the best I could respond with as I stepped inside. My mother closing the door.

My father, John, came around the corner. "Luna." He was surprised. "You had us worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I will explain everything. But can I please have a shower first to get cleaned up?" I gestured to my dirty clothes for emphasis.

"Of course, sweetie." Emma purred. "Once you're done just meet us in the living room." She ended it with sternness hidden in her voice.

"Will do." I called as I skipped up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbing some fresh clothes along the way.

I turned the shower on as I got undressed. I let my hair out of my ponytail before stepping into the shower. I washed my hair, getting all the dirt out of it. I held my arm in front of my face. There were scratches and cuts all over my skin. I felt the water climbing up my arm. As it passed over the injuries, they healed. This was one of my gifts. Healing using water.

As the water washed over my body, I felt all my injuries being healed. I turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and got changed into clean clothes. I stared into the mirror, my wet hair sticking to my face. What was I going to tell my parents?

I sighed before exiting the bathroom and heading down to the living room. I saw my parents on the couch and I sat across for them, waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"So, care to explain where you were last night? We tried calling you." John spoke, worry and frustration in his voice.

"I was with some friends." I started as I glanced up at them. "I stayed at their place for the night. We went for a hike today into the woods but I fell down, hence all the dirt." I gestured to myself, referring to why I looked dirty before. "And as for your calls, my phone was on silent and I totally forgot to tell you, sorry."

They both glanced at each other, wondering if they should believe me or not. My mother sighed. "Next time, let us know. We were worried sick."

"Sorry. And I promise I will." I said quickly, thankful that they didn't question me further.

John glanced at me. "I didn't know you had made some friends. Who are they?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty spontaneous friendship." I laughed thinking about my meeting with them under those circumstances. "They go to my school. They're in some of my classes. Well, one of them goes to another school." I said while I rubbed the back of my neck from awkwardness.

"Well, we are glad you're settling in." Emma said with a smile.

I returned the gesture. "So am I."

* * *

The next day I went to school and entered into our economics class. I recognised Kira. She was sitting at one of the tables and I thought I better thank her.

"Kira." I said when I reached her table. She looked up, recognising me immediately. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Luna? It's all good, no need to apologise. I didn't know you went to school here." She said as I sat down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty new here." I explained to her. "That's why I didn't know your names and probably why you didn't know mine."

"Speaking of names, Luna meet Lydia and Malia." Kira introduced, gesturing to the two girls in front of us. "Girls, this is Luna, the one Scott and I told you about." Kira addressed the two girls.

"The mermaid, right?" Malia checked. She had long, light brown hair with dark brown eyes.

I went wide eyed as I glanced around the room making sure no one heard before looking at Kira. "Sorry. We told the pack." She apologised with an awkward smile.

I sighed before continuing. "It's fine. No point trying to hide it from you guys. So, yeah. That's me."

Lydia had a pen to her chin before she pointed it at me. "I thought your name was Luna Harmony not Syren?" Lydia had strawberry blonde hair tied back with green eyes.

I was surprised. She knew who I was. "Yeah, I'm adopted. Syren is my real name. How'd you know who I am?"

"My mum works here. I read about you being the new student. No wonder I didn't realise it was you on the Deadpool." She replied like it was nothing.

My mouth was agape before Kira leaned over. "Yeah, she's a genius."

Our conversation was cut short as Coach came into the room and started handing back some tests. Malia looked at her result before shoving it in Lydia's face. "Look, I passed."

Lydia gave a small nod of her head trying to seem impressed. "Hmm. A C-."

Malia pulled her arms back with a proud smile. "Your notes are great when they're not written in code." Her happiness was short lived when Coach handed back another test to which she got an F.

"Disappointed Malia. Profoundly disappointed." He said before moving on.

"I'll send you my notes." Lydia said when she saw the girl's face of desperation.

Coach came over to me and gave me my test back. I had an A-. "Very good, Luna. Especially since you're new."

Once he kept walking, the other three girls turned to me. "Not too shabby." Lydia complimented. I gave her a shy smile in return.

We all went back to our things, ready to start the lesson until I heard Kira talking to Lydia. "It's over. The computers are shut off. No more assassins, no more murders. No one's dying." I looked to the board and saw how it resembled the Deadpool with names and numbers next to it. Guess it was having an effect on the girl.

Once class had finished we had all gone our separate ways to our next class. I went to my locker to switch my books. My locker was an end one, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to be squished between people. Right next to it was a pinboard to alert students of different events.

My eyes drifted over it until something caught my eye. It was a lacrosse game scheduled for tonight. Our school Beacon Hills High School versus Devenford Prep. Devenford Prep? Why did that sound so familiar? Then it hit me. Brett. He went to Devenford Prep and he was on the lacrosse team. Maybe I will go see the game tonight and see if he's there.

* * *

After a lot of convincing, my parents finally agreed to let me go to the lacrosse game. They weren't very trusting at the moment after that incident. But when I mentioned my friends were playing they decided to let me go.

I arrived at the stands to see the boys warming up for the skirmish. My eyes scanned the sidelines, looking for anyone I knew. I couldn't find Brett so I assumed he must be out warming up but I did see someone I recognised.

I travelled over to the sideline benches before calling for his attention. "Stiles."

His head whipped around to face me, along with the boy sitting next to him. "Luna. What are you doing here?"

"I saw there was a game happening and came to see if there was anyone I knew. I didn't realise you were on the team." I explained my presence to the boy.

"Yes. I am on the team." Stile stated as he raised his finger. "And just like I was telling Liam, I've been practising and I'm getting good. Really good." He had an expression full of pride.

"Why? Were you bad before?" I hesitantly asked.

Stiles had a face of betrayal as the boy next to him chuckled slightly. I was confused as to if I said something wrong. "I wasn't _that_ bad." Stiles stuttered out.

That was all the information I needed to know that Stiles was terrible at lacrosse. I decided not to push him further. I turned to look at the boy sitting next to him. I didn't recognise him from any of my classes or anything.

Stiles saw my curious look and explained. "This is Liam. Liam meet Luna, the mermaid."

I glanced around to make sure no one heard before Liam started talking to me. "Oh, right. Nice to meet you."

I focused my attention on the boy before replying. "It's nice to meet you too." I smiled at him.

"Liam here is a newbie werewolf. Scott bit him to save him and is now the runt of the pack." Stiles explained to me.

Liam looked embarrassed as his eyes flicked between me and Stiles. "I'm not a runt."

"Yes, you are." Stiles argued.

The two were about to bicker before I suddenly thought of something. "Isn't the runt the smallest and weakest? A werewolf doesn't really fit that." I voiced my train of thought.

Liam smirked. "That would make you…" Liam poked Stiles in the chest. "…the runt of the pack." He was obviouslt referring to Stiles' status as a human.

"Oh ha, ha, ha." Stiles mocked sarcastically. "Real funny."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Liam mocked back. I rolled my eyes as the two were bantering.

"Oh, hey." Stiles grabbed my attention. "You wouldn't have happened to see Scott, have you?"

"Scott? No, I haven't. Was I supposed to?" I asked confused.

Stiles let out a sigh. "No. He's with Kira but he's meant to be here for the game and he's late. He isn't answering my messages."

"Sorry, I can't help you. I haven't seen him." I apologised to the boys.

A whistled suddenly rang out, signalling the game was about to start. "That's our cue to get on field." Stiles explained to me, indicating they needed to leave. "My dad and Malia are in the stands over there." He pointed to a man and Malia sitting behind them. "You can sit with them if you want."

"Thanks." I replied, relieved there was someone I know to sit with. "Good luck with the game." I called before they ran off and I went to the stands.

"Hey Malia." I said as I reached the two.

"Hey Luna. Come to watch the game?" The girl asked me as I sat next to her.

I nodded. "Yep. Stiles told me you two were over here."

"Which reminds me. Luna meet Stiles dad, Sheriff Stilinski." Malia introduced.

The sheriff interrupted, holding his arm out. "Please, call me Stilinski."

I reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Stilinski. I'm Luna."

"She's the mermaid." Malia leaned over and whispered to the man.

A look of realisation crossed the sheriff's face. "Oh."

"That's me." A gave a forced smile. I had a feeling every time I met someone new I was going to be introduced as 'the mermaid'. I had to let it go though since I assume it must be fascinating to meet one. Besides, it was probably what they remembered me by.

We watched the game and I was quite confused. Stiles said he had improved but he was suffering out there. And I'm sure everyone was suffering from watching him. Even Stilinski and Malia looked a bit embarrassed.

It was half-time and Liam and Stiles were talking on the bench before Stiles ran over to us. "Okay, we need Scott and he's not answering so something might be wrong. We're going to the loft where he and Kira were going."

"Want Luna and I to stay here if he comes back?" Malia asked Stiles as the sheriff stood up.

"Yes." Stiles nodded at us before he left with his father.

The game started up again and Devenford Prep had the ball which they took off Beacon Hills High School just before they could score. The Devenford Prep players were running straight to Liam but he was frozen in place. Literally. He looked terrified as the players ran straight by him. I realised Brett had the ball and made the goal.

The game kept going and Liam finally had the ball. He was running towards the goal, dodging players before Brett rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. I may not know the rules very well but I don't think that was one of them.

I could see they were having a conversation. I turned to Malia. "Hey, what are they saying?" I pointed to the boys since my hearing was not that advanced.

Malia focused before answering. "The Devenford player said he did that because Liam was afraid and he could smell it. He's asking if Liam's hurt and alive and to get up." We watched as the umpire ran over to the two. "And now the Devenford guy is saying he won't pull something like that again if he doesn't have to."

I thought about it as the game continued. Liam was scared, but of what? And what was Brett trying to do, encourage him or something? My thoughts were interrupted as a man wandered over and sat next to Malia, previously where Stilinski had been.

"I told you not to come here." Malia mumbled to the man. She obviously knew him.

I leaned forward, letting my presence be known. Malia did not seem happy to see the man and I was ready to help get rid of him if need be. The man looked at me. "Would you please give me and my daughter some privacy." The man ordered me rather than politely asked.

This guy was Malia's dad? I turned to Malia, silently asking. "Luna, would you spare us a moment." She asked me without giving me a glance.

"Sure." I mumbled before standing up and moving away from them. I walked between the stands and leaned against the railing. The game had just ended and the players were going to the school changing rooms. Liam and Brett were included so I decided to head in that direction too to speak with them afterwards.

I stood outside the changing rooms, not wanting to enter into the guys' changing rooms. Suddenly, a bunch of lacrosse players walked out the door and I pretended I was just walking past. I watched them all leave, they were done for the day.

Once they had left, I leaned alongside the door and focused my hearing as much as possible. While not as good as a werewolf's, I could still just hear Brett and Liam's conversation. I could tell they were the only ones left in the room.

"You okay?" Brett asked.

"We lost?" Liam replied, more of a question.

"But you're okay, right?" Brett told him.

Liam scoffed. "Why'd you do that? Why'd you help me?"

Brett's voice was lighter. "Because of Scott. He saved me. He saved all of us. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"What do you mean?" Liam was confused.

"Scott's a true alpha. That means he didn't get his powers because he was born with it. He didn't get it by stealing or killing someone. He earned it." There was a pause before Brett continued. "You're not strong just because you can lift a lot of weight now. You're strong because you endure. Satomi calls it 'strength of character'. You're lucky to have him. Both of you."

Both of you? What does Brett mean by that? My thoughts were interrupted as Brett called out. "You can come in Luna. No one else is in here."

I felt my cheeks burning. I had been busted. I debated of just running away but the whole reason I came was to speak to them. I sighed before pulling the door open and entering. I wandered in the changing room until I reached Brett who was leaning against the lockers talking to Liam who was sitting on the bench.

"How'd you know?" I asked Brett.

He scoffed. "Please. I know how to use my powers. I've had them my whole life." He smirked at me. "Question is, what are you doing here? Didn't take you for some changing room creep."

"I'm not some creeper spying on the boys changing rooms." I defended.

"Well, since you heard me that means you must have been eavesdropping so I beg to differ." He smiled, humour in his voice.

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't counteract him. I was defeated so I came clean. "I just came to speak with you guys but I ended up overhearing your conversation."

Brett stood up straight. "See, stalkerish." He joked before turning serious. "But you guys are lucky to be apart of Scott's pack." Brett looked between me and Liam.

I was confused. "Uh, I'm not part of his pack."

Brett smiled at me. "He wants you to be. Don't let the chance slip away." He told me but secretly, I think it was meant for Liam as well. "Well, I'm going." Brett said with a small wave as he walked away.

"Wait." I called after him but he kept walking. I turned to Liam. "I'm going after him. I'll talk to you some other time, okay?" Liam looked deep in thought as he nodded.

I ran to the door and saw Brett walking down the corridor. "Brett, wait up." I called to the boy before chasing after him.

He smirked down at me as we walked. "Ah, stalker's at it again."

I gave him a pointed look. "I'm. Not. A. Stalker." I stated angrily.

Brett laughed. "I thought werewolves were the ones with anger issues." That comment caused me to smile faintly. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to say hello to you again. I never did thank you for saving my life so, thank you." I thanked from the bottom of my heart.

"Well, I did say I would protect you. Can't break my promises." Brett replied.

It was my time to smirk. "Well, good thing you're a man of your word. By the way, what was going on today on the field with you and Liam." We had just reached the car park and Brett walked around the other side of his car while I remained this side.

"The kid reeked of fear. He's scared of something. Don't ask me what but he needs to pull his head in and realise he's lucky to have Scott." Brett told me over the top of his car.

"You were helping him." I thought out loud.

He chuckled at that. "You sound surprised. Well, call it whatever you want. But I was serious when I said Scott wants you in his pack."

"And Scott told you this?" I questioned.

Brett smiled. "He didn't have to." Before I could question what he meant, he said a quick goodbye and hopped into his car, driving off. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I have more questions then answers now. I let out a sigh before deciding I better head home before my parents freak out.


	4. 4 - Temple of Truth

**Temple of Truth**

Since I kept my promise and came home, my parents seemed relieved that I wasn't some sort of rebelling kid. It was the next morning and I was determined to talk to Liam today after my abrupt leaving him to speak with Brett.

Brett's words were still playing in my head. Did Scott really want me in his pack? How would Brett even know? Let's just say I didn't sleep much because little miss me was overthinking everything as usual.

I was at school but I couldn't find any of Scott's pack. Were they skipping or something? I was standing outside the school, deep in thought before I glanced up as someone caught my attention.

"Liam." I called out as I jogged over to the boy. He was heading towards the school's exit. "Where are you going?"

Liam turned to look at me but didn't slow his walk down. As I reached his side he explained in a panicked tone. "I'm going to Scott's. He and Kira were kidnapped by Kate and are in Mexico."

I was stunned silent for a moment. That was a lot of information to take in and I had a lot of questions. "Who's Kate? How do you know they're in Mexico? Why are you going to Scott's?"

Liam stopped walking and turned to face me. He raised his hands up to make me stop talking. "Look, Kate is Chris' sister and wants something from Scott. We know where they are since Deaton found out. And I'm going to Scott's because I know Stiles will be there and I need to convince him to let me come with them."

I absorbed all the information as Liam gave me a pointed look before continuing to walk away. Snapping out of my trance, I jogged to catch back up to him, walking alongside him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, giving me a funny look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you." I stated with a determined smile.

Liam looked confused. "Why?"

I sighed. "I just have some things to work out and this is probably the best way I'm going to get answers." I turned to the boy and grinned. "Besides, Scott and Kira are in trouble. I'm not just going to stand by."

Liam paused for a moment before smiling slightly. "Fine. Whatever." He said as we continued our way to Scott's house.

We finally arrived and entered through the front door. We could hear voices upstairs and Liam confirmed it was Stiles and Malia looking for something to track Scott's scent. We waited in the dining room as the two came down.

As soon as Stiles saw us, he sighed. "Oh Liam. Go home. You're not coming with us. And why'd you bring Luna into this?"

"I didn't. She came on her own choice. And why not?" He practically begged.

"Because it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out." Stiles gestured to his throat as he and Malia walked past us.

My eyes went wide as I glanced at Liam out the corner of my eye. He hasn't learnt control under the full moon yet? Liam wasn't helping his case with his next argument. "You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the backseat or something."

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia stated.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed with her. "We'd have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there."

Liam shrugged his shoulder. "Okay, where do we get carbonite?" He asked seriously.

Stiles gave him the most judging look. Stiles squinted his eyes at Liam. "Seriously?" Stiles asked. "You haven't seen it either?"

Stiles and Malia turned to leave before Liam yelled out. "Wait!" He blocked their exit. "What if we put me in the trunk?"

"You'd get out of that too." Malia stated.

"Liam, you've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this." He said genuinely.

Liam sighed. "I know I don't, but I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains, bigger trunk or something. There has to be."

Stiles thought for a second. "Maybe there is. But." Stiles turned around to face me. "Luna, you don't have to come."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I do. Scott and Kira saved my life and I will help return the favour. So, we can either argue or you can let me come." I challenged him.

"This is going to be dangerous." Stiles told me.

"I know." I replied. "But remember, I'm a supernatural creature. I've been hunted. Maybe I can help."

Stiles knew that he couldn't stop me like he could Liam. He stared at me for a little longer before giving in. "Fine." He said before pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Malia piped up.

"Braeden." Stiles stated as he dialled the number and held his phone to his ear. "She might have just what we need."

* * *

The four of us travelled in Stiles' jeep to an abandoned warehouse where we were going to meet up with Braeden who was bringing a transport van to hold Liam. We saw the van pulling up as we got out the jeep.

"How'd you get a prison transport van?" Stiles inquired to Braeden as she hopped out.

"I'm a U.S Marshal." She replied like it was the most obvious thing.

Stiles was taken back as he stuttered. "Ah, yeah, I just thought that was just a cover."

Derek suddenly got out the car as well before commenting. "We really bringing him?" He gestured to Liam. "And what's she even doing here?" Derek gestured to me. I frowned at him.

Stiles came over to stand alongside me and Liam protectively. "We really bringing him?" Stiles gestured to Malia's dad who also hopped out the van. "And what's he even doing here?"

Derek backed down as his own words were thrown right back in his face. "We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering that Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." Malia's dad spoke.

Malia questioned her father. "What's that mean?"

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Malia's father elaborated.

Liam shook his head. "What, she wants to make him younger?"

I furrowed my brows. Derek was made younger? The pack had mentioned Derek was losing his werewolf powers so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek spoke up in realisation.

"A werewolf can't steal a true Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her. Maybe she can." Malia's dad explained before raising his voice in a rushed manner. "So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going." He gestured to the van behind him.

"We can't" Stiles cut in. "Not without Lydia."

Stiles moved to the side, trying to call Lydia. The rest of us were waiting around. Derek started interrogating me. "Why are you here?"

I sighed out of frustration. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because we don't know who you are." Malia's dad told me, displeasure obvious in his voice.

They were starting to push me to my limits. "Feeling's mutual. But I'll tell you who I am." I stood up straight from leaning against Stiles' jeep and began walking slowly towards Malia's dad. "I'm the girl who was worth more than anyone here on the Deadpool. I'm the creature no one has seen in centuries." I was standing directly in front of him. "I'm the one who is here to help save Scott and Kira whether you guys like it or not."

I was staring directly into my eyes as I challenged him. "Well." He started. I thought he was going to start fighting back but his reply surprised me. "At least you have spunk. Try not to let that get you killed."

"So, what's Lydia doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked Malia, changing the subject. I moved away back to standing alongside Liam.

"Well, we got Kira's sword." Malia lifted the sword in emphasis. "But we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker."

Stiles came back to join the group. "Nothing." He stated as he held his phone up, referring to Lydia not answering.

"She has a car. She can catch up to us." Braeden said flatly.

Malia's dad pointed at Braeden. "That's a good point. We'll call her from the road."

"No." Stiles objected. "What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?"

"Fine." Malia's dad was not impressed. "You stay. You find her. We're gonna go on without you."

Liam piped up. "I could call Mason. He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her."

Derek rose his eyebrows at Stiles from Liam's suggestion. Stiles gave in. "Fine."

All of us began walking forward but I saw Stiles pull Malia to the side asking her about riding alone with her dad, whose name I finally learnt was Peter. There must be something going on between her and her dad and I decided I better not eavesdrop and kept walking.

"Remember what we are dealing with here." Peter called out as he was putting on a jacket. "It's not just Kate, it's berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls but do not assume there is any humanity left."

I was definitely confused. What on earth was a berserker? Peter continued talking. "Ah, this one is terrified of them, aren't you?" He was addressing Liam. "Don't worry my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive."

Peter turned his eyes to me. "And you. Well, you don't even know what a berserker is." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but from the way everyone's talking I'm pretty sure I'll know when I see one." I spoke quietly.

Peter smiled before addressing the group. "A reminder to everyone. You do not fight berserkers to survive. You fight to kill."

* * *

We were in the cars, travelling to Mexico. I was in the van sitting passenger with Braeden. Stiles, Derek and Liam were in the back, handcuffing Liam in preparation for the full moon. Malia and Peter were in the car ahead of us.

I glanced out the window. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark. I let out a sigh before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Braeden glanced at me out of the corner of her eye before focusing on the road again. "Who are you messaging?" She asked me out of curiosity.

It was my turn to side-eye her before looking at my phone again. "My parents. I promised I would send a message next time I wouldn't be home." I told truthfully as I typed out a message saying I was staying at a friend's house for the night.

We could hear Liam talking to the others in the back. He was starting to transform. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket. I saw Braeden still looking at me so I confronted her. "What?"

"Why are you here?" She asked me seriously.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the road. "Haven't I answered this question enough times already?" I asked rhetorically.

"I know you've said you want to save them because they saved you." Braeden replied before questioning. "But I want to know why you're really here."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I turned to look in the back seeing Derek and Stiles trying to help Liam. I looked ahead to the car where Malia and her father were. I thought about Lydia who was somewhere at the school. I thought about Scott and Kira who had been kidnapped.

I stared down at my hands before I clenched them into fists. I glanced at Braeden before stating with full seriousness and determination. "I'm here for my pack."

I saw Braeden smirk at me causing me to return the gesture, both of us understanding each other. Suddenly, there was a roar and the van started to tip. I let out a small scream as my side of the van lifted off the ground before falling back down.

Braeden was serving all over the road, trying to get the vehicle back under control. I held on for dear life. Liam was losing control in the back and was starting to break out of his handcuffs. "Derek?" Braeden asked to them in the back.

Derek told her to keep going while Stiles mentioned she might need to go a little faster. Liam was fully out of his cuffs now as Braeden reassured them. "We're almost there."

Stiles and Derek managed to make him regain control with a new mantra. "Derek?' Braeden asked, voice full of worry.

"We're okay." He told her as we continued driving to our destination. I put my feet back on the ground as I had unconsciously held them up to my body during the whole incident.

We finally made it to the temple as Braeden pulled up. "Well, we survived. I mean, we almost crushed and had a raging werewolf destroy us, but we survived." I smiled at the woman. "Lucky we had a good driver who knew how to control the vehicle."

She chuckled at my comment. "It's one of my many skills."

I chuckled back as I looked out the window. I caught a glimpse in the side-view mirror to see Derek being attacked. "Braeden, Derek's getting attacked."

Braeden immediately jumped out the van, grabbing her shotgun and running around to Derek. I went to get out the van but heard the shotgun firing. I waited until it stopped before I hopped out and ran to join the others.

Derek was injured as Braeden was helping him. Peter spoke up with concern. "How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Derek stated through strained breaths. He was obviously in pain. "Just get to Scott. Just find them. I'll be right behind you. Go." When no one made a move, he yelled. "Go!"

Peter reluctantly dragged himself away, giving the group a grim look. Malia and Liam began to follow as did I. Stiles hang around for a second as Derek told him something.

Stiles caught us back up as we searched through the temple. We were travelling down a corridor with Peter in the lead when he suddenly turned around making everyone crash into each other. "Okay, everyone, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira."

We all paused as we caught our breaths when Stiles' phone began to ring. "How do I even have service?" He mumbled before moving away from the group. "Hi, Dad."

Peter gave a 'is he seriously doing this now?' look to us to which we just shrugged. From the sounds of their conversation, Stilinski was furious and Stiles told him to go look for Lydia and Mason at the school. Stiles hung up and turned back to us.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked.

I faintly heard something behind me and turned to see a giant creature running at Liam and I. It had a skull covering its head and was the creature that attacked Derek. I assume it was a berserker since Peter mentioned before it wore a skull. I grabbed Liam and pushed him out the way. "Look out!" I cried as we barely dodged the creature.

"Go, go, go!" Peter ordered as we all started running away through the temple. The berserker was chasing us as we ran.

We made it out the corridor and into an open room. We ran around the pillars that were throughout the open area. "Stiles, Luna. Go find Kira and Scott." Malia threw Kira's sword at Stiles. "Go." Stiles and I nodded at each other before running off leaving the other three to fight the berserker.

Stiles and I kept walking through the temple, corridor after corridor. "Which way do we even go?" I asked him, voice full of stress as we reached a fork of two different directions.

"I- I don't know." He stuttered while his head searched in every direction.

This wasn't working so I grabbed Stiles' arm, stopping him from his movement. "What are you doing? We need to find them."

"I know." I whisper-yelled with my eyes close. I was concentrating on my hearing. "Be quiet. I'm trying to find a general direction." I could slightly hear more movement from the left so I dragged him in that direction.

It was dark so Stiles pulled a torch out. "Scott? Kira?" Stiles called out into the darkness. We were searching when I heard movement to our right. I grabbed Stiles' arm with the torch and pointed it in that direction.

There in the light was Kira. We let out a sigh as Stiles turned the light off. We ran up to her. "Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah." She answered before addressing her main concern. "It's Scott. Guys, it's Scott."

I was confused and so was Stiles. "What?"

"The berserker, it's him. Kate did it." She tried to explain.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Stiles interrupted her.

Kira regained her composure. "Kate made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him."

Stiles' eyes went wide in realisation. "That's why Lydia not here. They won't now they're killing Scott."

"We've got to go stop them." Kira said desperately.

I grabbed their attention. "I memorised the route we took. I can find our way back." I led the other two back towards where we came from. We could hear the fighting. Just as we entered, we saw Malia about to stab Scott.

"No, wait, Malia don't!" I cried out. But it was too late, Malia was too focused on the attack. Luckily Kira had her sword back and ran up to cut the weapon Malia was about to use to kill Scott.

Malia backed off confused. "It's Scott. It's Scott." Stiles explained to the group.

Scott, however, kept attacking us, knocking Liam who was holding him to the ground. He went up and punched Malia in the face, also knocking her down. Scott turned back to chase Liam who was on the ground scrawling over to Stiles and I as he tried to get away.

Kira tried to stop him. "Scott. Don't" But he ignored her.

Stiles tried to do the same. "Scott. It's me." But Scott knocked him to the ground.

Now it was my turn to try. "Scott, stop it! Please!" I begged him as he walked over to me. I backed up but he threw me against the wall. I slid down, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. I think he caused me slight concussion.

Through blurry eyes I looked up to see Scott had pinned Liam to the wall by the throat. Scott threw his arm back, about to punch. "Scott, listen, listen." Liam cried out. "You're not a monster." This made Scott pause, obviously having a meaning between the two that I didn't understand. "You're a werewolf. Like me."

Scott lowered his arm and put Liam down. He stepped back looking at himself as if he was confused by what he was wearing. He pulled the armour off before gripping the skull. He ripped it down the middle making it glow yellow before breaking it with a mighty roar.

I slowly stood up from the ground and walked over to where Liam was standing. Scott was in his werewolf state before he grumbled. "You." Everyone turned to look at who he was staring at. It was Peter. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power."

"For my family's power" Peter interrupted angrily. "To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified." Peter started to growl. "You don't deserve your power." He flashed his eyes blue. "Not power like this."

His face began to morph into a werewolf before he let out a roar. Malia flashed her eyes and bared her teeth, roaring at her father as she attacked him. He pushed he away, sending her flying into the wall. "Oh, sorry, sweetheart. We'll talk about this later."

Kira swung her sword, prepared to fight as she stepped forward. "Kira!" Scott yelled at her. He was lining Peter up in his sights, obviously fighting him himself. Kira got the message and backed off.

"You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life." Peter growled menacingly. That means Peter was the one who turned Scott into a werewolf. "And my bite that can end it." Peter threatened.

"Then end it Peter." Scott growled back. "Because you won't get another chance."

The two werewolves roared at each other before jumping into the air to attack. Hit after hit, the two battled. They scratched and punched each other. Scott was on the defence. "Come on, Scott. Come on!" Peter yelled, wanting more of a challenge.

Scott attacked but Peter slammed him into the wall. "Pathetic." Peter slammed him down again. "Fight like an alpha, Scott."

Peter had him pinned to a wall but Scott got out and managed to throw Peter to the wall instead. Peter fell to the ground and Scott started punching him. The two were neck and neck, continuously throwing punches until Peter got the upper hand. "You want to defeat me? You're gonna have to kill me." Peter taunted as he threw Scott across the room.

Liam stepped forward slightly, ready to help Scott. Peter turned to him and threw a nearby wooden bench in his direction. I ran out from hiding behind a pillar and pulled Liam to the ground as the bench smashed just above our heads.

The near miss made Scott mad as he stood up and started fighting Peter with hand to hand combat, holding his own. He punched Peter, sending him flying. Scott jumped on the table speaking down to Peter. "You were never an alpha, Peter. But you were always a monster." Scott jumped off the table, punching Peter in the face, ending the fight.

The rest of us came out of our hiding places, walking forward. Scott turned to us and that's when I realised. We were a pack and Scott was our alpha.

* * *

We were standing outside the temple. It was morning now. Peter was knocked out with yellow wolfs bane for the trip back to Eichen House. Chris was leaving with the Calaveras, a group of hunters, to catch Kate in exchange for leaving us alone. I was standing next to Liam, Stiles and Malia as Scott and Kira stood talking to Chris.

The Calaveras walked to their vehicles as we went to stand with Scott and Kira. Derek was alive and now able to transform into a full wolf.

The pack began to separate to hop into the vehicles to head home. I wandered towards the car as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned around to see Scott which surprised me. "Oh, hey, Scott."

"Hey, Luna. I just wanted to thank you for coming to help save me and Kira." Scott thanked me earnestly.

"No need to thank me. I didn't even do much." I said with a small chuckle to lighten the atmosphere.

Scott smiled at me. "Not true. I heard you saved Liam, twice. And you helped find Kira and found the way back to save me from being impaled. So, the way I see it, you helped a lot."

I gave a small smile as I glanced at the ground. "Thank you." I whispered.

"There's another thing, too." Scott spoke making me look at him with confusion. "You're officially welcome into the pack, if you'd like."

My eyes went wide as he said that. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes, threatening to overflow. Scott saw my expression and became worried. "What's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I quickly turned away to wipe it. "No, no. I want to." I said frantically. I glanced back to Scott to see him smiling.

"Just so you know, I already considered you part of the pack but I just wanted to make it official." He told me, making me give him a smile.

"Thank you." I told him. This time I didn't whisper it.

"You two hurry up and get in the car!" I turned around to see Stiles hanging out the drivers seat window, giving us an impatient look.

"Coming!" Scott called back to the boy. "Come on, let's go home." Scott said as he started jogging past me, nudging my shoulder as he did so.

I smiled to myself. Moving away from my family to a foster home was tough. Hiding my powers was a struggle. Moving to Beacon Hills was difficult. I was alone. I had no one and no one knew the truth about me. But now I had friends that were like me. I was free to be myself with them. I had a pack.


	5. 5 - Senior Scribe

**Senior Scribe**

I looked outside my window. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. However, I could hear the rain and I could see water droplets sliding down the glass. A storm had hit Beacon Hills. I smiled to myself, no storm was going to ruin my mood. I grabbed my things before running downstairs.

6 months had passed. I was graduating. I was officially becoming a senior along with Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Kira and hopefully Malia. Malia was waiting for her results from Summer School to see if they boasted her grades or if she would have to repeat junior year.

Kira had gone to spend the Summer in New York and she was getting back tonight. Stiles has been making plans for after school when we go to college to stay together. Liam has still been learning to control himself on the full moon, which by coincidence, was tonight. Scott and Lydia have been continuing the same as always.

As for me, I've grown closer with the pack. The past 6 months have been good. No one has tried to kill us for starters. I've been trying to learn more about my mermaid roots with the help of Deaton. I've decided to start using my powers again. My name has already probably been spread far and wide of news of a mermaid living in Beacon Hills. There's no point of continuing to hide so I've been practicing whenever I can.

But for tonight, I was just excited. It was 'Senior Scribe' at the school at midnight. All the senior class is going to go to the school for this event. The only thing was trying to convince my parents to let me go.

"I don't get why this event is so late at night." Emma voiced her worries.

"Mum, it's just one night and I'll be back as soon as it's done." I tried to explain to her. She wasn't too thrilled on the idea.

John spoke up, talking to his wife. "Honey, Luna is a senior now and this is a senior event. Let her and her friends enjoy their youth."

I threw my dad a thankful look before addressing my mother. "Mum, I promise I'll come straight home."

She still had an unsure look on her face but finally agreed. "Fine. Just be careful okay. It's storming outside."

I gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I will be." I pulled away and gave her a smile. "And trust me. This storm's not gonna get the best of me. A little rain won't hurt me." In fact, it will just make me stronger, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Okay, kiddo. Be safe out there and come home soon." John said to me as he handed me an umbrella and car keys.

"Will do, see you guys later." I said with a wave as I headed out the door. I did a mad dash to the car, hopping in. I drove myself to the school, parking the car near the sports field. The storm was not letting up. I glanced at the umbrella on the passenger seat. There was no point using it. The strong winds would just blow it inside out.

I decided just to run into the school. I stepped out the car as the rain poured down on me. I started running when I suddenly heard fighting. I focused my hearing and I could recognise it was growling and roaring. Something supernatural was fighting.

I instantly changed my direction and followed the sound. It was coming from underneath the bridge. I ran through the rain until I broke through to dryness under the shelter. I looked up to see Scott being attacked by some werewolf with long, glowing claws and covered in what looked like black tar.

I saw Kira on the ground, obviously she was no match for the creature. The was another werewolf near her in the same situation. I focused my attention back on the creature who was targeting Scott. "Hey!" I shouted grabbing its attention. "Get away from him." I flashed my light blue eyes and hissed at him.

He turned towards me as we prepared to fight each other. I slowly circled around him, my eyes never leaving him. His lunged forward as I dodged his attacks. I had been learning some basic martial arts. This creature was obviously bigger and stronger than me, but I was smaller and more agile. I could out manoeuvre him.

I tried to use his weight against him but it was difficult. He was still fast with good reflexes. I dodged his claws when he swung at me, getting behind his back. I used all my strength and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall.

However, it didn't faze him much. In fact, it just made him angrier as he stood up and faced me. He started charging at me as I concentrated. I held my hands out to my sides. I would use my greatest weapon and luckily for me, I was surrounded by it.

I manipulated the water caused from the rain to come to me. Just when he was almost by me, I shoved my hands in front of me. Like a cannon firing, the water shot at the creature like a stream, slamming him back into the wall.

I kept it up and he was held in place for a few moments, however, he began to overpower it. I forced the water harder, throwing him back against the wall. He used all his strength and stepped forward. I tried to overpower him but he was too strong. He walked towards me as I stepped back with each step he took.

My back hit the wall behind me. Now he had me trapped. I stopped the water, it was just getting in the way now. He went to punch and I ducked. I dodged to the side, punching him on the way. I got behind him and kicked. He stumbled a bit but turned around with a roar. I went to dodge again but this time he caught my leg. He used all his force and smashed me into the wall.

I slipped down to the ground but he wasn't done with me yet. He grabbed me and threw me through the air. I went flying straight towards the unknown werewolf as he caught me but from the force was thrown back to the ground as well. This resulted in me being on top of him in his arms as he cushioned my fall.

"Ugh." I grunted in pain as the werewolf sat up, gently pushing me up as well. When I was sitting up, I hopped off his lap so he could sit up straight as well.

I heard Scott cry out in pain and whipped my head to him. The creature had its long claws impaling Scott through his torso. Scott had fallen to his knees as Stiles, Malia and Liam arrived. Me, Kira, and the other werewolf stood up, watching the scene unfold. Just when Scott's red eyes were fading, he reignited them. He latched his hand onto the creature's arm and snapped it, breaking his bone and his claws off.

"I don't know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I'll give you a choice." Scott growled at the stranger as he overpowered him. "You can stay and I'll break something else. Or you can run."

The creature stared at him and surveyed around at the rest of us. "I'd run." Stiles spoke up. The creature took his advice and ran away.

I turned to the unknown werewolf. "Thanks for catching me." I gave my gratitude before furrowing my brows. "Well, kind of catching me. You made a good landing pad."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service somehow." He replied with a smile, a gesture I returned. I saw him look around and followed his gaze. The pack had regrouped and were staring at him, confused as to who he was. I realised this wasn't someone they actually knew and warily took a step back towards the pack, just in case.

The werewolf saw my action but didn't appear to take any offense to it as he addressed Scott and Stiles. "You don't remember me, do you? Guess I look a little different from the fourth grade."

Scott stared at the werewolf in thought. "Theo?" Scott asked bewildered.

"So, you do know him?" I asked unsure if this guy was a friend or not.

Theo answered, facing me. "They used to." He turned his attention back to Scott and Stiles. "Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha."

"What do you want?" Scott inquired.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack." Theo stated leaving everyone surprised.

* * *

After Theo's declaration and getting attacked by some strange creature, the five of us headed towards the school for the Senior Scribe that was about to start. We entered through the main doors as Stiles was talking to Scott. "We haven't seen this kid in years. You don't find that highly suspicious?" Stiles tried to convince his best friend.

"I'm kind of more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me." Scott retorted, not entirely fussed by Theo's arrival.

Their conversation was interrupted as Malia's phone vibrated, alerting of an email. She pulled out her phone, checking it. "I'm in. I passed. I'm officially a senior." She had a face of shock and happiness. We all congratulated her with smiles as we forgot about what had just happened.

Lydia suddenly busted through the crowd of seniors and came wandering over. "Thank God. Where have you guys been? The whole senior class is here. Are we doing this or not?"

We all smiled at the girl as we followed the rest of the class. Scott wrapped his arm around Kira's waist while Stiles wrapped his around Malia's shoulder, pulling her close. I ran up behind Lydia and threw my hands on her shoulders, guiding her as we laughed, happy to all be seniors.

We gave Lydia a debrief of what happened as we followed rest of the class to the library. We were all lined up next to one of the shelves. All the books had been removed, revealing previous seniors' initials written on the shelf.

One by one, we wrote our initials to follow the tradition of 'Senior Scribe'. A fitting name indeed. Stiles went first followed by Lydia. When Lydia had finished she passed the texter to Kira who was next. Kira hesitantly took the texter before asking. "This isn't vandalism, is it?"

"Not technically." Lydia said with a tilt of her head but that wasn't convincing at all. She went to stand next to Stiles as Kira finished and passed the texter to Malia. When Malia wrote her name, she paused before writing '_M.T_.' She had decided to use her last name Tate instead of Hale. I smiled, she must feel like they're her real family.

Malia turned and passed me the texter, indicating it was my turn. I looked at all the other names. I even found Derek's.

I found a suitable space and wrote the initial '_L_'. I held the texter to write the next initial but I froze. Should I write the initial for Harmony or Syren. My hand hovered above the shelf as I contemplated. I finally put on a determined expression. I loved my family but I was done hiding. Unlike Malia, I decided to embrace my nature. I had a pack and I could finally be myself. My true self. I placed the texter tip on the shelf and drew out the letter. I stepped back, admiring my handwriting.

'_L.S_.' was written on the shelf. I nodded with pride before handing the texter to Scott and standing next to the other four.

He also hesitated. After he wrote his initials, he wrote '_A.A_.' We all knew that stood for Allison Argent. I was told about her. Chris' daughter, a hunter friend who died and Scott's first love.

Scott passed the texter on before standing with the rest of us. "She would have been with us." Stiles commented. Scott mouthed a 'yeah' but his voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"She still is." Lydia said with small, sad smile. The six of us huddled together, arms strung around each other's shoulders. It was official. We were all seniors.


	6. 6 - Late Night Mysteries

**Late Night Mysteries**

Today was the first day of senior year. I was currently at the school heading to my first class. AP Biology. I entered the classroom and saw Lydia. She had all her books out, ready to start the lesson.

"Morning." I greeted as I sat down next to the strawberry blonde-haired girl. "You ready for the first day of senior year?"

"Of course." She flashed me a smile while flicking her hair.

I placed my books on the desk along with my pens. "Well, considering you had enough credits to graduate last year, I'm sure you'll do fine." I stated while giving the girl a knowing look.

Suddenly, someone walked in front of our table and sat alongside Kira. It was Scott. He didn't say a word as Lydia, Kira and I all exchanged looks. Why was Scott in this class? I'm not one to underestimate someone but this was a difficult subject to pass.

Us three girls were stuck in a silent communication war, nodding at each other for someone to address the situation. Lydia and I ganged up on Kira. She was his girlfriend after all. She finally gave in. "Scott?" The boy looked at her as she asked the question we all wanted to know. "Are you in the right class?"

He gave her a small smile. "AP Biology."

Lydia leaned across the aisle slightly towards Scott. "Do you know what AP stands for?"

"Advanced Placement." Scott stated, a bit confused as to why she was asking. Scott opened his textbook, revealing it to be highlighted and annotated. We all looked at his work, we were impressed. He was serious about this.

The teacher, Mrs Finch, entered the classroom. "Welcome to AP Biology." I glanced down at my book as she stood at the front of the class and leaned against her desk. "Let's see who's awake."

"Luna." My head snapped up to the woman when she said my name. "What is a gene?"

I was internally panicking. I was terrible with on-the-spot answers and it didn't help everyone was watching me. I need time to think of a good definition so I gave a pressured and rushed answer. "A segment of DNA that codes for a protein." I managed to stumble out.

"The wording could be better, along with more details, but otherwise, you are on the right track." Mrs Finch told me. Of course I could have given a better answer but I was under pressure, I grumbled internally. Great, now I'm embarrassed and in a bad mood.

Mrs finch continued. "Someone else. Tell me what plasmids are."

"Circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins." Lydia answered.

Mrs Finch was impressed. "Nicely stated, Lydia." She stood up from her leaning position, attention still focused on Lydia. "Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein?" Lydia was left dumbfounded. She didn't know. "B-12."

Mrs Finch turned to face Scott. "Mr McCall, did you know the answer?"

Scott was surprised at the question. "Um, no."

"It's a common test question." She gave him a stern look. "What's your number one college pick?"

"Um…" He thought about his answer.

Mrs Finch cut him off. "Stop saying, 'um'." She told him rudely. Geez, and I thought I was having it bad. Poor Scott.

"Sorry." Scott cleared his voice. "UC Davis."

Mrs Finch looked impressed. "Good choice. It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for." She turned and addressed the rest of the class. "Who else thinks they're in the right class?"

Everyone hesitated before we saw a hand in the back shoot up. I turned around and saw it was Theo with his hand raised. I guess he must be attending the school here. Everyone started to raise their hands. "Good. Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow." Mrs Finch continued as she saw our expressions. "Don't be so disappointed. This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology. You have two weeks to drop. Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be here." She turned to focus her attention at Scott, obviously directing her next comment at him. "And that could be any of you."

Mrs Finch began to teach the lesson which was going over the basics for an introductory to the topic. She also gave as a rough idea of what the test will entail which we all scribbled down that information. Guess I needed to do a little revision today in preparation for tomorrow.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. I packed up my stuff before walking out the room with Lydia. We were walking down the corridor until I saw a girl in front of her locker. She looked like she was in some sort of trance. She was staring off into space while breathing heavily, almost like she was having some sort of panic attack. "Hey, do you think she's okay?" I pointed the girl out to Lydia.

Lydia looked where I pointed. "No. That's Tracy." Before I could even ask what that means, Lydia had left my side, heading in Tracy's direction. I quickly followed after her.

"Tracy? Tracy?" Lydia grabbed Tracy by the shoulder, making her snap out of her trance. "Are you alright?" When Tracy didn't respond Lydia pulled her slowly away from her locker. "How about we go outside?"

I didn't know what was going on but I assumed Lydia did, so I decided to give them some privacy. "Hey, Lydia. I'm gonna go to the library to study. You all good here?"

"Yeah, I'll handle this." She replied as she guided Tracy outside.

Like I told Lydia, I headed to the library to study for this AP Biology test tomorrow. I was alone for a while, immersed in my studying until Malia arrived and sat with me. "Hey, Malia. How was your driving lesson?" I asked. She was taking some lessons to get her licence.

She tilted her head a bit as she contemplated her answer. "Eh, I think it went well."

"Did you hit any cones?" I deadpanned at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, totally." She answered like it was obvious. "I also hit a human dummy. But they weren't alive so that's not important." She brushed it off.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Malia turned to give me a disproving look. I turned my laugh into a cough. "Yeah, that's- that's good." I stuttered, trying to sound convincing. "If you want, me and the others can help teach you. I mean we have our licence so we can help."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, let's do that." She turned her gaze back to her book. It was then that I realised I just agreed to help Malia, the person who runs over cones and dummies, learn to drive. I mentally face-palmed.

Scott and Kira arrived shortly after and sat with us. They were also studying for the AP Biology test tomorrow. Suddenly, Stiles came running over to our table carrying some papers.

"So, you found something?" Scott asked as Stiles reached the table.

Stiles laid the two pieces of paper on the table. "Another signature." He pointed to one of the pieces. "This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticker from eight years ago." He switched to the other paper. "And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago."

Kira pointed out the most obvious question at this point. "How did you get his transfer form?"

Scott spoke up with concern. "You didn't break into the Administration Office?"

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office." Stiles defended with a gesture of his hand, trying to convince us.

We all gave him questioning looks. "You so broke into the Administration Office." I commented.

Stiles glanced at me. "Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office." He got riled up as he gestured to the two forms. "Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different."

The four of us leaned into have a closer look. "They're sort of different." Malia commented.

"They're completely different. Come on. Look." Stiles said desperately. "The garlands don't even match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And look, look at this." Stiles pointed to the signature of the transfer form. "Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor."

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Kira asked with confusion. I reached forward and picked up the two pieces of paper and brought them to myself. I raised them to my face, examining the two signatures. My eyes were flicking between the two.

"Someone's not someone." Stiles stated firmly. "And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "But no one's done anything wrong." I was still comparing the signatures. I mean, they looked a little different but it was hard to tell. But Stiles was so passionate about this. All the terms he was using. He has obviously done his research to find the truth.

"Yet." Stiles cried out in frustration. "If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia said flatly. We all turned to face Stiles. She had a good point.

"Okay." Stiles sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It's fine. You know what? I'll figure this out myself. Right?" Stiles reached out and grabbed the papers from me. "I don't need you or you or you or you." He pointed to Scott, Kira, Malia and me respectively. He turned around to leave while shouting. "I don't need anyone."

I sighed. "I'll go check on him." I told them as I packed my stuff up and put them in my bag. I'd done enough studying anyway. "And keep him out of trouble." I mumbled as I walked away before any of them could object.

I jogged in the direction Stiles went and found him heading to his jeep. I followed after him, seeing Liam was doing the same. I gave him knowing look as I hopped in passenger and he took the backseat.

Stiles was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear us get in. He started the car up as Liam asked a question while looking at the two pieces of paper. "What's a Criminal Tremor?"

Stiles turned to look at me then turned around to look at Liam. He reached back and ripped the paper out of Liam's hands. "It doesn't matter."

Stiles turned back to the front and threw the jeep in reverse, pulling out of the car park. The jeep lunged causing me and Liam to hold on tight.

* * *

It was dark as Stiles, Liam and I hid behind a tree and watched Theo pulling a package out the back of his car. We had been following him all day. We spent three hours watching him play video games and now he has driven to the middle of the woods.

"I told you guys he was up to something." Stiles whispered as Theo walked into the woods.

"We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder." Liam said with slight frustration.

"Ditto that." I agreed. "That's three hours we ain't ever getting back."

"Well then, let's find out." Stiles said seriously as he began to follow in Theo's direction. Liam and I sighed as we followed.

We walked a fair way before Stiles questioned Liam. "You still got his scent?"

"You don't even need it if you just look down." I mumbled, pointing at the footprints left in the mud.

Stiles perked up in realisation and walked ahead of us but I saw Liam stop out the corner of my eye. I stopped as well and turned to him. Both our stopping caused Stiles to stop and turn around as well. "What? What's wrong?"

Liam sounded panicked. "I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym."

"Okay, why didn't you just tell him?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Tell him what?" Liam inquired.

Stiles was confused. "Anything."

"I can't just tell him anything." Liam stated with irritation.

Stiles was even more confused. "Why not?"

I glanced up to Liam. "You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" I inquired.

Stiles looked from me to Liam. "Still? We said it was okay."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy." Liam stuttered while shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's a lot to accept."

"He watched my dad blow up a berserker with a land mine." Stiles deadpanned at the younger boy. "I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance."

I hit the back of my hand into Stile's chest. "You can try to be a little empathetic." I scolded before gently talking to Liam. "But Liam, you really should tell him."

Stiles took my advice. "Scott and I have been through this, okay? More than once. It's just always better when they know." Stiles turned around to keep walking. Liam pulled out his phone and I took that as my cue to keep walking as well.

Liam's voice called out to us as he listed his concerns. "But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-"

His voice cut off as we heard something snap and land with a thud. I whipped my head around to not see Liam anymore. Stiles and I looked at each other before seeing a hole in the ground and running over to it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles scolded the boy while I simultaneously asked. "Are you okay?"

After finishing our questions we both turned to face each other, me with a displeased look on my face. Stiles raised his eyebrows at me. "I thought you just got the hang of all this empathetic stuff." I grumbled at the boy.

"Yeah but not when the kid is jumping in holes." Stiles said exasperatedly while gesturing to Liam in the hole.

"Obviously he fell." I whisper-shouted back.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps and turned to look. "There he is." Stiles whispered referring to seeing Theo. "Hurry up. Stop screwing around." Stiles nagged Liam before heading in the direction of Theo.

I glanced down at the hole. "You all good to get out?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." Liam sighed. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Following the boy's words, I left to find Stiles. He was hiding behind a tree watching Theo who was standing on a bridge. I carefully snuck up alongside Stiles. We didn't wait long before Liam also arrived.

"Try to get his scent." Stiles ordered at Liam. "Get anything?"

"Soap." Liam mentioned seriously. "It's nice. It smells good."

I nodded my head. At least the guy was into basic hygiene. Stiles wasn't as impressed. "Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Liam nodded as he understood what Stiles really wanted to know. We watched Theo holding the package and staring into the water below the bridge. "He's sad." Liam spoke.

"He's sad?" I asked. Stiles was confused as to why Theo would be sad.

Liam elaborated. "Well, not just sad." He tried to think of the correct word. "It's more like grief."

"Grief?" Stiles mumbled. We continued to watch as Theo opened the package revealing white lilies. He gingerly picked one up and dropped it into the river.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles whispered. "Go! We have to go." He grabbed mine and Liam's shoulders, turning us around and forcing us to walk away. I had one last glance at Theo as he stood watching the river.

"What? Why?" questioned Liam.

"Not now, just go." Stiles said as we hurriedly walked away.

When we finally put some distance between us and Theo, Stiles finally explained what was happening. "That's the bridge where they found his sister."

I furrowed my brows as Liam asked the question on my mind. "What sister?"

"The one that got lost and died from exposure." Stiles told us with exasperation. "He's leaving a flower for her."

"He was just grieving for his sister." I said with sadness in my voice.

"That doesn't sound evil." Liam told Stiles.

"I know." Stiles shot back.

Suddenly, movement caught my eye as I stopped the boys from walking and glanced up. The boys copied my actions and we saw Theo standing in the tree. He jumped down and landed right in front of us. "What you guys doing?" He questioned with almost a smirk.

Oh no, we were so busted. Theo started walking up to us as Liam let out a threatening growl. Liam stepped forward ready to defend us but Stiles held out his hand to stop the younger boy. "Whoa." Theo said while raising his hands to show he's not a threat. "Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?"

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles replied.

Theo sighed as he lowered his hands. "Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?"

Stiles bit his lip, contemplating. He finally gave in. "Because of these." He handed Theo the two signatures from his pocket.

Theo took them and opened them up as Stiles explained. "One's a speeding ticket signed by you dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different."

Theo looked at them. "Huh. Yeah they do look a little different." He mumbled, not really meaning it.

"No, they're totally different." Stiles stated firmly. "Signed by two different people."

"So, my dad's not my dad?" Theo questioned with slight humour in his voice. "Like he's an imposter?"

"Yeah, something like that." Liam stated, still not trusting Theo. I had to agree. Something wasn't right. He knew we were out here, but when did he realise? From the beginning when he was in his room or just when we were trying to leave?

Theo folded the paper again. "Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet." Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo offered with a slight chuckle.

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to." Stiles replied with seriousness.

It was at this point Theo realised just how serious Stiles was. He sighed. "You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott but I also came back for you." Stiles was confused by his statement. "Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does."

Theo looked at me and Liam. "You all do." Liam looked away while I kept eye contact with the boy with a bit of pity on my face. Theo looked back at Stiles. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack."

Theo left after that and Stiles, Liam and I headed back to the jeep to head home. We were silent as we walked, processing Theo's words. When we reached the jeep, we saw Scott waiting next to his motorbike. "Find anything?" Great now we were busted again.

"Nope." Stiles answered quickly before hopping in the driver's seat.

"I fell in a hole." Liam told as I mentally face-palmed while hopping in the passenger side. It's just been one of those nights.

Scott walked up to the window. "It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Very embarrassing." Stiles said quickly. "So, we are gonna leave now." When he went to start up the jeep, the engine sputtered and stopped. We weren't going anywhere. "Son of a…" Stiles started as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Liam, just do me a favour, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say." Stile spoke to the boy while jumping out.

Stiles and Scott went to the bonnet to look at the engine while Liam did as instructed and hopped in the driver's seat. He gave me a knowing glance as he did so.

Scott tried to talk to Stiles but Stiles cut him off and told him to wait a second. "Try it!" He shouted to Liam. However, when Liam turned the key, nothing happened.

Scott tried again and this time Stiles was getting irritated and explained how we did follow him out here like some stalker. Scott asked if he wasn't gonna at least give him the benefit of the doubt even though Stiles said he has done that to a lot of people.

Scott pushed it further and started listing people Stiles was first suspicious of but turned out to be good people. Stiles sighed before saying he was right about Peter. "Try it again." Stiles shouted to Liam. Once more, the engine didn't start.

Stiles was reaching frustration levels and confronted Scott about how he thinks Peter can still be saved, which Scott agreed with. This made Stiles angry as he yelled. "Try it again." Liam did and the engine only sputtered.

Then Scott said the next few words that set Stiles off. "Why can't you trust anyone?"

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles screamed, slamming his fist onto the hood of the car.

Liam and I looked up at each other in panic. We knew we both needed to stay out of this and let the boys talk it out. Stiles was in obvious pain and Scott told him to let him look. He grasped Stiles' hand in his own and took his pain away.

Both the boys calmed down as the car suddenly started up again. It was strange but at least we could leave now. Liam hopped in the back while Stiles was driver. Scott rode his motorbike back home. I turned to Stiles. "Go pass the school."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Why?"

I smiled before turning to face Liam. "There's someone at the gym who needs a debriefing." Liam looked up at me, realising I was referring to Mason.

We bypassed the school, dropping Liam off. "You can do this." I reassured the boy. He gave me a sad smile before running off to find Mason.

Stiles drove me home, dropping me off. "Thanks for the lift." I smiled at him but he gave a sad smile in return. I couldn't help myself. The boy needed reassurance. "You know. If your instinct tells you something, most of the time, it's right." He seemed to be debating my comment. I wished him a good night before walking into my house.


End file.
